


The Feeling

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romance, idk - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Momo is having difficulties coming to terms with her feelings for Mina.





	The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is titled and inspired by the song "The Feeling" by Justin Bieber ft. Halsey
> 
> A very late birthday fic for Mina's birthday.

"Hello, my name is Myoui Mina. I hope we all can get along."

 

The new Japanese trainee with the long, silky black hair bowed politely. Her voice was soft and quiet, a hint of nervousness obvious also there, with wide, almond-shaped eyes that were chocolate colored.

 

While the other Japanese trainees were getting acquainted with Mina, Momo felt Sana lean into her ear and whispered, "She's quiet but cute, don't you think?"

 

Momo observed Mina's demeanor and the way she presented herself as a first impression. She was cute, sure, even pretty, quietly noting the several moles that accented across Mina's face that did nothing but enhance her beauty. Although Mina's hair did creep her out and intimidate her just a little. "Her hair reminds me of Sadako from The Ring… The way the right part of her hair covers her eye…" Momo commented lowly to Sana, shuddering as she recalled how the horror film traumatized her as a child.

 

Sana gently elbowed Momo's side. "Hey, now. Be nice. She seems sweet. As the older members of the Japan Team, it's our job to warmly welcome her."

 

"I never said I wouldn't. I was simply saying she reminded me of Sadako…" Momo protested in a hiss in Sana's direction. She would have continued on but Mina had finished introducing herself to the others and now stood in front of her.

 

When their eyes met, Momo suddenly felt nervous. She was distinctly aware of the way her heart harshly thudded inside her chest when she stared into Mina's eyes and found herself at loss for words.

 

(From her peripheral vision, she was also distinctly aware of the way Sana smirking at her for some reason and would interrogate her the reason why later, most likely also give her a light shove.)

 

Luckily for her, Mina made the first move and bowed a complete ninety degree to her, a single eye looking back at her as the new trainee came back up and straightened her back. "Hello, senpai. Please take care of me from now on."

 

"I'm Hirai Momo. I look forward to working together with you," Momo bowed just as deeply to Mina, offering an encouraging smile. "We're all in the same predicament, training in a completely different country and all, so don't be afraid to rely on any of us, alright?"

 

A broad, toothy gummy smile slowly revealed itself across Mina's face. Momo felt her heart jump inside her chest again.

 

"Thank you, Hirai-san. I will."

 

~~~

 

**_You are to me_ **

 

**_A part of me just like anatomy_ **

 

**_You're pulling me_ **

 

**_You're pulling me in like you're gravity_ **

 

~~~

  
From that day, Mina was always by her side. 

 

Even when she was eliminated from Sixteen, Mina called her every day to ask her how she was doing. No one would have expected someone like Mina to make phone calls to a single person every day, especially to Momo of all people. Not because their friendship wasn't obvious, but because Mina became incredibly popular among male trainees the moment she entered JYPE. The boys were infatuated with her beauty, so one would assume the person Mina was calling every day was a boy.

 

But no.

 

It was Momo.

 

"Do you call anyone else as often as you do call me?" Momo asked one day. She managed to grab dinner with Mina on a day off from filming.

 

Mina looked up from her plate, tongue swiping a stray piece of rice from her lips that curved into a smile. "No... Just you."

 

"Woooow! I feel so loved!" Momo responded, making an over-the-top reaction of surprise as she grinned at Mina.

 

"You should because you are," Mina laughed behind her hand.

 

Momo laughed along with her, her toothy smile meeting Mina's gummy smile.

 

What she never told Mina was that behind her exaggerated expression was her beating heard that raced upon discovering that she was the only one to receive daily phone calls from Mina.

 

It made Momo really happy.

 

But she wished her heart would stop beating so harshly.

 

~~~

 

**_Am I in love with you? (Am I in love with you?)_ **

 

**_Or am I in love with the feeling?_ **

 

~~~

 

Mina has always been quiet and soft-spoken. Kind yet resolute. A feminine girl with boyish qualities accompanied by an impenetrable concentration and unyielding compassion. When Mina shows that she cares, the feeling is felt across tenfold.

 

Momo has felt it. From the time they trained together to debuting together in Twice, Momo has felt it numerous times.

 

Momo knew Mina has always a kind-hearted nature. It was a quality of her Momo always adored. How could she not? Especially when Mina’s acts of kindness were paired with her signature gummy smile that was adorned with her moles the times Mina decide make up wasn’t necessary. 

 

Lately, Momo has been thinking a lot. Perhaps she was speculating too deeply about every little gesture Mina did, it wasn’t uncommon for her to think too much on something, but there were moments when Momo believed Mina favored her the most out of the other members. 

 

“Mina, you have to stop spoiling Momo. She has enough plushies!” Jeongyeon complained one time when Mina gave Momo the stuffed penguin she won from a crane game.

 

"Momo unnie, did Mina unnie give you her muffin again?" Dahyun laughed when she noticed Momo holding two muffins, one definitely from Mina.

 

"You should have seen them the other day. Mina was feeding Momo her sweet roll," Jihyo added with a roll of her eyes that still flickered with amusement when she looked at Momo.

 

Those were only two instances out of many, and every instance made Momo's heart flutter, even if she never openly showed how much Mina's thoughtfulness meant to her beyond words. Momo knew she had a big ego at times but when it came to Mina, she never wanted to jump to conclusions. She simply enjoyed knowing the little things Mina did for her. How caring Mina was whenever Momo was tired from practice or sick from a cold. How Mina watched out for her wellbeing because Mina knew how recklessly selfless Momo could get. There was a connection between them that Momo couldn't deny because with one look, they're able to understand each other with no words needed.

 

But was that all there was? Was it only friendship?

 

It was difficult for Momo to perceive the difference between what's normal between friends and something more. For them, actions spoke louder than words but those actions weren't enough to discern a concrete answer. Mina has never explicitly said that there was meaning behind her gestures that went beyond platonic, but Momo couldn't shake off that feeling that there was.

 

But if there were hidden feelings behind Mina's gestures, Momo was still struggling within herself. She reveled in the attention and affection Mina would shower her in. But was that all? 

 

Momo knew the answer. She has known for a long time.

 

But she's afraid of the pain it will cause if she's proven to be wrong.

 

~~~

  
**_Trying to find the truth (Trying to find the truth)_ **

 

**_But sometimes the heart is deceiving_ **

 

~~~

 

"You're not going to go over there?" Nayeon asked, glancing down at Momo who was crouched down beside the vocalist, the dancer hugging her knees.  Nayeon's eyes flickered to the opposite side of the room where Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu were surrounding Mina while she applied an ice pack to her injured knee.

 

"It'd be too crowded with me over there. Too loud as well," Momo reasoned dejectedly.

 

"You're sulking, you know that?" Nayeon pointed out.

 

"Am not."

 

"Are too."

 

Nayeon let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know, Momo. She'd like it if you went over there, no matter what you'd do. Why can't you see that?"

 

"I do," Momo answered softly.

 

"Then why aren't you over there?" Nayeon continued to press her.

 

Momo didn't answer. It was too difficult to formulate a proper sentence that fully conveyed the hectic swirl of emotions that resided inside her. Even she was haven't a hard time grasping what exactly she was feeling. Her head and her heart kept conflicting with each other; she didn't know what to do.

 

Momo gaze lifted up from the ground and to Mina. Within a second, Mina's gaze met hers and instinctively Momo held her breath. Whenever their eyes met, it almost felt as if time began to move slowly while other times frozen completely. It seemed like in the minuscule seconds they make eye contact, they were the only two people that existed, acutely aware of Mina's presence, her entire being. It felt suffocating in a way. The way Mina looked at her was always very deeply, as if she was searching deep inside Momo for something. What that something was, Momo had no clue (or maybe she did and was in denial).

 

 

 

 

_Ba-dump…_

 

_Ba-dump…_

 

 

 

 

Momo swallowed thickly and got up to her feet. She walked away from Nayeon, walking away from everyone else, walking away from Mina, and left the practice room. She didn't have to guess if Mina's eyes were on her the entire time before she closed the door behind her because Momo knew they were. She even knew what expression Mina was wearing.

 

 

 

Disappointment.

 

 

 

Momo didn't want that kind of look on Mina's pretty face. 

 

She clenched both fists and left the building.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Momo returned to the practice room, and to everyone's surprise, she brought back a brand, new ice pack and Mina's favorite bottle of watermelon juice. She ignored the way the other members were looking at her, either with beaming smiles or smug smirks, and kneeled beside Mina. Mina was so close, so quiet yet so loud, and Momo's lungs kept trying to gasp for air. The close proximity was driving Momo's heart crazy.

 

But she somehow maintained her composure.

 

"Here," Momo said and placed the ice pack she bought over Mina's knee. "Does it still hurt?"

 

"No…" Mina answered softly. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore…"

 

Momo pulled out the watermelon juice and held out the bottle from the end. There was enough free space for Mina to grab the bottle without having to touch her… but Momo wanted to test her guess.

 

"It's your favorite brand."

 

Momo held her breath when Mina reached out for the bottle.

 

Mina took the bottle from the end Momo was holding, their fingers brushing gently against each other as Momo released her grip and allowed Mina to take the bottle from her. The brief contact was enough to make Momo's head reel.

 

Her guess was right.

 

Mina held the juice to her chest and gingerly cradled it, all the while giving Momo a sheepish yet broad smile. "Thank you for this, Momoring…"

 

Momo smiled back, just as shy.

 

"You're welcome, Mitang."

 

~~~

 

**_I'm sinking faster and faster_ **

 

**_Between heaven and disaster_ **

 

**_Sorry if I made you feel like I'm standing on the borderline_ **

 

~~~

 

It was their last evening before they had to fly to Japan and begin tour preparations. Soon there would be little free time for any of them and they will be swamped with seemingly endless practices, sound and stage checks, and last-minute Japanese practice for the Korean members. 

 

It was Momo’s last chance before Mina’s birthday. 

 

“Hey, Mina. Do you want to come with me to the convenience store?”

 

Mina looked up from her knitting needles, surprised by the offer. “Me?”

 

“Yeah,” was all Momo could say, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. 

 

Normally, nothing can tear Mina away from knitting. She always had a steadfast resolve and refused to leave her next woven creation till it was finished. 

 

However, after giving Momo a long look, she placed down her needles and pushed her materials aside. “Sure. I don’t mind,” Mina replied as she stood up from the couch.

 

Jihyo was pouring herself a glass of water watched the exchange between the two Japanese members with interest. Momo caught her leader’s gaze and she could tell Jihyo had a good idea on what she was planning to do.

 

“Don’t stay out for too long. You two need to get some rest for tomorrow,” Jihyo said. 

 

“We won’t,” Momo assured her, slipping on her sneakers, Mina doing the same beside her. Jihyo smiled encouragingly at Momo and Momo thanked her with a brisk nod. 

 

They walked beside one another with a clear gap between them. Neither spoke. Momo could see that Mina wanted to but appeared to be struggling to find something to talk about. Usually it wasn’t a problem for them. It was always easy to talk to Mina because despite her quiet demeanor, Mina could hold a conversation well when she is with the right person. 

 

But it was different this time.

 

Momo could feel it and she was sure Mina could too.

 

Momo was teetering on the thin line between friends and something more. She was still scared to make that final leap to cross that border and refused to hop backwards. She wished she had a more concrete answer so Momo wouldn’t have been so scared this whole time.

 

Then Momo’s glanced over at Mina, her plush lips pressed together into a thin line and her brow deeply furrowed. The ballerina typically walked with grace but Momo noticed the stiffness in her stride. It slowly became evident Mina was lost in thought and maybe — just maybe — Mina was just as scared to confront this as she was.

 

Momo stepped closer and offered her arm for Mina. Mina was shocked once more, her eyes widening at Momo, but Momo simply and silently nodded. With the tiniest yet cutest smile, Mina wrapped her arm around Momo’s, and together, they walked to the convenience store. 

 

 

 

 

Momo asked if Mina could wait outside while she purchased what she wanted, and Mina had no complaints. From inside the store, Momo made sure Mina wasn’t watching her and grabbed what she needed. 

 

When she left the convenience store, Mina was idly scrolling through her phone. When Mina turned around and faced her, she gasped. “Momoring… what is this?”

 

Momo held out a half-liter tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream with a single lit candle stabbed into the center, burning brightly in the darkness. “It’s days away but… Happy birthday, Mitang.”

 

For a moment, Momo could have sworn Mina was going to cry.

 

They relocated themselves to a bench. Mina gingerly held her birthday ice cream with both hands, eyes staring into the flame. 

 

“Go on. Make a wish,” Momo encouraged.

 

Mina giggled softly then closed her eyes. Seconds passed and she took in a deep breath before putting out the candle, its thin stream of smoke dissipating into the air. 

 

Momo clapped happily. “What did you wish for.”

 

Mina clicked her tongue and gave Momo a cheeky smile. “It’s a secret.”

 

“Ehhh? No fair!” Momo whined, which only made Mina laugh.

 

“If I tell you, it’s less likely going to come true.” Momo opened her mouth to protest but Mina interrupted her with a small spoonful of ice cream. “Say ahhh.”

 

Momo huffed but opened her mouth and allowed Mina to feed her. She smiled as the cool mint ice cream melted on her tongue and chewed on the chocolate chips but smiles even wider knowing Mina was feeding her, loving the way Mina’s eyes shone.

 

“Good?” Mina asked, putting some ice cream into her mouth. 

 

“Very good,” Momo affirmed with a enthusiastic nod. 

 

They quietly talk while Mina indulged in her early birthday treat. Momo was normally one of the loud members of the group but she always lowered her voice for Mina. She loved listening to the way Mina talked, how low and raspy her voice could be, especially in the morning, yet still soft and gentle at the same time. It didn’t matter what Mina would talk about, Momo enjoyed listening regardless.

 

Mina was scraping the last bits of her ice cream, happily humming an indiscernible melody to herself. Momo noticed a stray drop of ice cream resting on the corner of Mina’s mouth, unable to tear her eyes away. She tentatively reached over to gingerly swipe her thumb over Mina’s lips till it was clear of any stains. But upon doing so, Momo could feel how soft and warm Mina’s lips were. Her thumb remained in place, hand moving to cup the side of Mina’s face.

 

"Momoring?" Mina breathed out softly, mesmerized by Momo's gaze. She made no movement away from the touch, instead leaning into Momo's palm ever so slightly.

 

" _Honma ni suki ya de_."

 

Mina's eyes snapped wide open as her jaw slowly dropped, rendered speechless.

 

Momo leaned forward and gently pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed as she whispered again. " _Honma ni suki ya de…_ " Her heart was beating like crazy, exclusively running on adrenaline, anticipation, and fear. She had no idea how Mina would respond to her confession but now all the chips were on the table. there was no going back.

 

Then Momo felt Mina's arms wrap around her neck, pulling Momo closer, then opened her eyes to see Mina's lower lip tremble.

 

" _Uchi mo…_ " Mina whispered back and Momo could feel her heart swell with absolute bliss. " _Uchi mo. Honma… Honma ni suki ya de_."

 

Momo pulled away just enough where she could look fully at Mina, who was smiling so brightly with tears brimming in her eyes, which made Momo do the same. Her cheeks were beginning to hurt because she couldn't stop smiling and she was close to crying from happiness. But she refused to.

 

Instead, Momo brushed away the hair from Mina's face and cupped her cheeks with her hands, leaning right back in to press her lips to Mina's, reveling in the kiss and the sensations it brought with it.

 

Momo was in love with the feeling and she was in love with Mina too.

 

~~~

 

"Happy birthday to you, Mina!" Jihyo began before bursting into the song as she brought in the cake to the waiting room of their Hi Touch event in Japan. The rest of the members, sans Mina and Momo, followed right behin their leader and joined in on the song.

 

Mina laughed gleefully and stood up when Jihyo approached her, the cake held out in front of her. Her parents joined in, clapping along, very proud and happy for their daughter.

 

To her right, Momo stood beside her, flashing Mina a toothy grin.

 

Once the song was finished, Sana chimed in. "Go on, Mitang! Blow out the candles and make a wish!"

 

Mina chuckled and felt Momo hold her hand, their fingers lacing together.

 

Mina didn't have to make a wish.

 

Her wish already came true.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese used towards the end was the Kansai-ben way of saying "I really like you" and "me too", rather than "Daisuki da yo" and "watashi mo". But I can't say with confidence that it's 100% correct, so if you know I'm wrong, please let me know!
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this fic and thank you for reading~


End file.
